The Blonde And The Brunette
by Svulovermeynell
Summary: not to sure on where i'm going with this story but I guess we will see let me know what you think and where I should take it
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Let me know what you think in the review. I'm always open to new ideas since half the time I can't come up with what I should right about next.

The blonde and the brunette

Detective Olivia Benson sits at her desk like any normal day at the precinct, till she hears the familiar sound of heals along the wooden floor immediately beautiful blonde assistant district attorney Alexandra Cabot appears from around the corner walks over to Olivia's desk and perches herself on the edge, as usual. While Olivia tries not to steer at the fact that Alex's short yet appropriate court room attire skirt has since move higher up her thighs. Olivia looks the beautiful blonde over stopping once to admire her long legs that seem to go on for miles finally blue eyes meet brown as her head rises to meet Alex's eyes. "Hello detective Benson" Alex says after a beat "consoler" Olivia replies realising this is not a social visit "anything one the miller case" Alex asked "of cores not, to get anything new we needed that warrant that we asked for" Elliot putts in harshly reserving a glare from his partner. As Eliot gets up to get coffee, muttering ' _ice queen_ ' under his breath. Alex turns to Olivia "Olivia would you like to come over to mine tonight for drinks" Alex asks politely "yes please. This case has been kind of rough to be honest with you Alex" Olivia says just loud enough for Alex to hear "I was thinking we could do it as friends rather colleagues if that's ok, we can still talk about work but I would like to think we can talk about other stuff to because Olivia I consider you a friend and I hope you feel the same and that you can talk to me about things" Alex says rather shyly "Alex I consider you a great friend and a grate colleague so yes we can do that. Has something happened that you want to talk about?" "Not so much happened as overheard and I'm glad we're friends Olivia. See you to night, I should be finished about 7:15 so I will see you at my apartment between say 7:30 and 8:00" Alex asks "ok see you around then I will get off as soon as I can, considering it's a Friday that shouldn't be too hard" Olivia confirms trying to hide her nerves from her voice. What had Alex overheard Olivia wonders.

8:47 that night

Alex is standing by the big window in her lounge that overlooks the New York skyline. She watches as the rain runs down the window then bang bang bang bang bang she starts to wonder whether Olivia is ok or was she involved with that shooting Alex heard only moments ago. Alex knows she has a soft spot for the dark skinned, brown eyed, short haired, detective. Alex often found herself wondering if she was ok when she was late for one of their ' _dates_ ' but now with the gun shooting she just hared she is even more worried, Alex worries about the detective in general though, she wanted her to be safe all the time but with her job Alex knows she can be safe all the time although Alex knows Olivia stays as safe as she can. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door thinking finally Olivia is here and now I know she is safe, she walks over to the door, but then her phone starts ringing she reads the caller ID, its Olivia, Alex answer's the ringing phone and hares Olivia on the other end of the line "hey sorry we got a lead. Then he asked and I quote where is that pretty blonde attorney of yours, so I thought you might be in danger '' Olivia rambles over the line till she finally shuts up and allows Alex to speak "so I take it you're not at my door then'' Alex asks sadly ''no and don't answer it please. Could you come to the fire escape though it would be much appreciated'' "of course, may I ask why though'' Alex replies she can still here the knocking but does as she's told "you will find out as soon as you get to the fire escape" Olivia replies "ok be there in to ticks" Alex says as she hangs up. When Alex gets to the fire escape Olivia is soaked from head to toe with rain and has quite a bit of blood on her too. Alex looks her over quickly before she pulls Olivia in and sits her on her bed. Olivia mumbles ''the blood, it's not mine'' Olivia confirms ''that's good to know, I was worried you might have been hurt badly with the amount of blood'' Alex replies as she promptly closes the window to her firer escape. Then she turns around and realises Olivia has gone. "Olivia'' Alex calls, then a crash comes from what sounds like the front door, Alex rushes in and sees Olivia about to arrest the drunk guy from across the hall but stops her and kicks the guy out to his own apartment. Alex comes back to find Olivia one her couch shaking, realising it's probably from hypothermia since it was a pretty cold winter night. Alex decides she needs to get Olivia warm "Olivia, hey sweetie, I'm going to put the shower on for you so you can warm up ok?'' Alex informs sweetly. Olivia groans in response too cold to talk and still shaking and it's getting worse Alex realises. Alex runs into the bathroom and quickly decides to run Olivia a bath instead. Alex quickly goes out to get Olivia "Olivia I'm going to get you up so you can have your bath ok?'' again all Olivia dose is groan in response. Alex carefully lifts Olivia from the couch and helps her in to her bathroom with quite a bit of a struggle but they make it, finally ''Olivia, I'm going to help you out of these wet clothes now, ok?'' Alex asks softly "ok" Olivia stutters Alex tries not to steer at the beautiful brunette, she has imagined undressing the brunette many times but never under these circumstances. Once Olivia is undressed Alex stops to admire the beautiful body standing in front of her she realises a gash on Olivia's side ''Olivia does this hurt'' Alex askes as she applies a little pressure to the gash "a little, why" Olivia stutters Alex walks Olivia over to her bathroom mirror "wow so I guess I was hit" "wait what" Alex says her voice rittled with shock "the guy we were chasing shot at me and Elliot, Elliot was hit though the shoulder I didn't think I was hit, when fin tuned up and tackled the shooter over, that's when he asked about you so I took off, that's probably why I didn't relies id been hit to much adrenalin running though me to think about pain" Olivia stutters as she recalls the events "now let's get in your warm bath before you get any worse and I have to call an ambulance, you can finish telling me later". Once in her bath Olivia starts to warm up. After about 30 minutes Olivia's colour has started too returned to her cheeks. As Alex turns to leave to give Olivia some privacy now she knows she will be ok Olivia finally speaks "why don't you join me Alex'' Olivia questions ''are you sure I don't want to hurt you'' Alex says "I wouldn't have offered otherwise and you won't hurt me Alex, now get in here, Cabot'' Olivia jokes and smirks her signature smirk "nice to see your almost back to your old self, Benson'' Alex jokes as she punches Olivia's arm jokily. Olivia tries not to watch as Alex stripes before her. Alex is fully aware that she has an audience so Alex tries to be seductive as she can. Olivia soon realises she can't seem to get her eyes off the amazing body in font of her, Olivia has known for quite some time now that she cares for Alex more than she should but it is just something about her long legs that seem to go on for days, her pale skin, blue eyes and the way she controls the courtroom. She is pulled from her thought when Alex taps her on the shoulder and signals for her to scoot ford a bit. Olivia snuggles in to Alex and she can feel Alex's front pressing into her back.

One hour 30 minutes later

''We should get out'' Alex says realising she is falling asleep ''I guess we should I should be getting home anyway'' Olivia replies ''no you are not going home detective, for starters it's too late and second you just had a scare with hypothermia third you were shot Olivia you are staying put.'' Alex tells Olivia ''but I'm fine now'' Olivia says ''no arguments Benson you will stay here tonight, so I can keep an eye on you and look at your gunshot wound properly'' ''fine but I'm sleeping on the couch'' Olivia says ''you were shot remember you will take my bed it will be comfier for you and I will take the couch'' Alex tells Olivia '' no I'm not kicking you out of your bed, it is big enough to fit both of us?'' Olivia questions ''yes, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or accidently bump your wound'' Alex replies ' _I could never feel uncomfortable around you_ ' Olivia thinks to herself "you won't feel uncomfortable trust me I will feel bad if you sleep on the couch because of me and as for my barely gunshot wound I'll be fine'' Olivia tells Alex "fine we will share my bed then. You win this one detective but don't expect to win the next one'' Alex jokes. As Olivia gets out of the bath she playfully pushes Alex shoulder "owww that hurt detective Benson, I could have you arrest yourself for that" Alex says in mock pain "baby" Olivia says as she helps Alex out of the bath 'I've imagined this so many times but under different circumstances Olivia thinks to herself.' ' _Omg look at how beautiful she is. I always knew she was beautiful but she is even more beautiful when standing in my bathroom naked, I mean those abs, her dark skin, her ass, her breasts I mean wow she is just simply gorgeous, and then there are her dark brown_ _eyes witch could kill a man with just one glance,_ _ **SHIT**_ _have I fallen I love with the brave, strong, gorgeous detective Olivia Benson'_ Alex is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Olivia clearing her throat. It is only then that she realised that the whole time she was steering at Olivia's breasts. "Shit I'm so sorry" Alex apologies quickly "see something you like, counsellor'' Olivia jokes ' _you know I do'_ Olivia thinks to herself "why yes I do, detective'' Alex jokes but only to cover up the fact that it's true. Once they are both out of the bath, they both go into Alex's room in nothing more than towels Alex goes over to her dresser and pulls out her own sleep wear and puts it on her bed, her law school sweatshirt and a pair of sleep shorts for Olivia. "Here you can wear these if you like" Alex says as she hands the law school sweatshirt and sleep shorts to Olivia "thank you Alex'' Olivia say "for what?" Alex questions "for letting me stay in your home, for being good friend, I'm lucky to have you, Alex." Olivia says gratefully "it was my pleasure Olivia, you are great company. Okay you change and I'm going to put your wet clothes in the wash" Alex says as she exists the room still in her towel. Olivia decides that she doesn't care if Alex walks in and she is still getting dressed so Olivia decides to take her time and have a look at her gunshot wound. I've seen the grate detective Benson soaked with blood and rain, taken a bath with her, and ogled her breast all in one night. Then again I caught her doing the same not that I said anything of course. Alex thinks to herself as she is putting Olivia's stuff in the wash. When she returns to her room she finds Olivia with only her bottom half covered Alex quickly averts her eyes to avoid steering at Olivia's breasts, again. "Cabot, quit acting like you've never seen other women naked" Olivia says jokily "who says I have?" Alex asks "really Cabot, I've never seen or heard of you being with a man, and you have never said pacifically said weather you dated men or women you always say partner when you talk about your relationships." Olivia says leaving the subject wide open "but you sometimes use the word partner when discussing relationships" Alex pushes "that would be because I'm bisexual and I never got the chance to tell my mum before she died." Olivia confirms "oh well in that case since you told me I guess I should tell you. I'm a lesbian, my family doesn't know or well they thought it was just a high school phase" Alex says "why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asks "I have a don't ask don't tell policy for work. I have never lied about my sexuality just never said anything unless I was asked. You never told me ether" Alex says "don't ask don't tell" Olivia replies "see now were even" Alex says "yeah I guess. Now can you pass my top? You're sitting on so I can stop pretending you're not steering at my breast" Olivia askes "yep here" Alex throws Olivia the top Olivia put the top on and they go into the lounge. Once in the lounge and seated on the couch with Olivia sitting in the V of Alex's legs with Alex leaning up against the arm of the couch. "How is you side" Alex askes "its ok" Olivia replies "can I take a look please just to be sure" "why so you can steer at my beasts again" Olivia jokes "no I just….." Olivia interrupts "its fine, relax Alex" Olivia says as she removes her top "it looks pretty bad" Alex says once Olivia has removed her top and she had a closer look


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey I know it's been awhile I try and post as regularly as I can but I find it very hard with school and homework and everything but I do try so bear with me on this one I will finish it.


End file.
